Classic WoW Wiki:Help Team/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our Help Team! If you would like to apply for membership, click "open a new application" sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sign your post at the end so that the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you and leave a message on your talk page with more info. Accepted members Declined members Zizanzu Hello im Zizanzu... I'm wanting to join the help team. I like and love to help people. I can speak four languages English,Swedish,Noregian, and Denish!. I'm living in Norway and driving the Norwegian Wowwiki. I can type well too and I am a very good Webmaster. At the sametime as i make wow addons and making wow movies (: . im Playing wow Every day and i hope to join the help team. possibly other teams too (: . Im gonna do it good as one of the Help Team. I like wowwiki very much. And i think its one Great Project (: From - --Zizanzu 09:51, 11 June 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of edits. Edit more and you may be able to join! 23:41, 8 July 2007 (UTC) TaurenChief I would really like to help people out here at wowwiki, since i love this site and really believe in it. I can help you guys do what ever you need me to do, but if you don't want me, it's alright (though I do want to get in!) Your friend, --TaurenChief 20:14, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of edits. Edit more and you may be able to join! 23:41, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Prospective members Acjpb Salutations. I love lore, but I love being nice even more. I often use Salutations in all my greetings. I primarily speak English, however I know some words in Spanish. I am an RPer, and I type extremely ethically and speedy. I use a wide and intelligent vocabulary. I am very loyal, and I do not question orders if need be. I hope to join the Help Team to not only etch my name in he annals of this great site, but to also guide those in need of simple or complicated issues. I am ready to both scold or praise. I play World Of Warcraft almost everyday, and constantly looking for lore. Everyday I come to WoWwiki to see if eithier someone is in need, or if someone is getting the facts wrong. I try to help people widen their vocabulary and widen their perspective. I really want to be of even more asstance to the site. --Acjpb 00:52, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Greatings Hi I have also apllied for the Watchdog group, but if I am approved for both then that would be great. I have only been playing WOW for a year or so but I have found it very enjoyable and would like to put some of the things I have learnt from the different servers I am on to these pages and make them the best they can be. -- Toasty 21:42, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Howbizr This sounds very similar if not a replacement for the welcome committee, but I'll offer my help. I like answering questions, especially if I feel like I know the answer . -Howbizr (talk) 15:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC)